Magenta Gets Glasses
Magenta Gets Glasses is the 31st episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Miranda *Magenta *Dr. Eyeleen (debut) *Orange Kitten *Snail Summary Magenta goes to the eye doctor to improve her eyesight. Recap Magenta has been trouble seeing lately, so she goes to the eye doctor to get glasses. Steve and Blue help her out and we get to see how an eye test works. Later, we help her pick out her glasses and also help out when she's a bit shy about wearing them in public. Now Magenta's ready to go back to her house and end the day. Trivia *Steve uses his "Peter Piper" Hairstyle for this episode. *This marks the first episode where Magenta wears her famous purple glasses. *Blue is the 3rd clue again. **The first time it happened was on What is Blue Trying to Do. *This is the last episode for Season 3. *The second clue appears on Eyeleen's glasses display. *There was no skidoo segment in this episode. **The first was Blue's Big Mystery. *Steve & Miranda sit together on the couch which they called it a Thinking Couch to do the clue review. *At first, Magenta got shy of wearing her glasses in public. But Magenta realized that she should just be herself. *During the clue review, Miranda remembered what the 2nd clue was; a window. *A brand-new original song in the Video Letter segment plays after Steve opens the letter. It just so happens to be the tune where all 3 clues were collected and pieces of the tune was played out for each clue found. **An acoustic guitar was heard for the 1st clue. An electric guitar was heard for the 2nd clue. And the maracas was heard for the 3rd clue. However, the drum was added in the video letter segment. *This is the fourth time Steve gets the mail at the end. *This is the first episode to feature a song in the video letter. *This is the last episode in which the Video Letter segment doesn't end with "Bye Steve". *Magenta gets sad like Blue in Blue's Sad Day. *Like in the episode Shy, there is no UK or Pistas da Blue version because the producers couldn't find a replacement for Miranda. Goofs *How did Blue put a clue on the window if Magenta was the one looking at it? Blue must've skidooed into Dr. Eyeleen's Glasses Display. However, She wasn't even seen nor heard during that time. Plus, there was no skidoo segment in this episode. This may be a goof, but it's very confusing. *Steve knew the pictures Magenta was looking at. Gallery 6.png 8.png Pawprint in Magenta Gets Glasses.png IMG_0357.jpg IMG_0358.jpg Tumblr_ly0uw3voEE1qmjils.gif IMG 0196 - Copy.PNG IMG_0359.jpg Tumblr lzdqcg4J7a1r7vxcmo1 500.gif IMG 0194 - Copy.PNG Tumblr_lzj7u2y3Hx1r7vxcmo1_500.gif ImagesCAY6E9OH.jpg Untitled-10.jpg Magenta's House 2.png Blue3.png Magenta Gets Glasses 2.png Watch Episode https://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-04-Episode-001-Magenta-Gets-Glasses?id=61607 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Stub Category:Mailtime After a Playing of Blue's Clues Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:No Skidoo Segment Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Magenta Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song